Trapped
by crazytaxi87
Summary: Lincoln, his friends and Ronnie get stuck at Gus’s Games And Grub. What happens when a fire starts in the kitchen and everyone needs to evacuate? Find out in Trapped! (Story Completed)
1. Trapped

**This is a request story from user Crafordbrian17. This is the first request I've taken and I hope you all enjoy it. I just changed it up a little but it still shouldn't be that bad of a story.**

 **All rights to Nickelodeon**

 **Trapped**

Lincoln and his friends along with Ronnie Anne were enjoying themselves at Gus's Games And Grub. Lincoln and his friends are very good friends. They've been best friends since the second grade. With Ronnie Anne, she always had a crush on the white haired boy. Even though she always picks on him, she always made up for her so called pranks with her sweet and caring side that she constantly hides.

Right now, the gang decided to take a little break, so they all lined up at the food bar. Lincoln got a couple of slices of pizza to share with Ronnie Anne. Clyde bought a meatball hero while the other two bought corn dogs. During the break they talked about life, teased one another and goofed off.

At another table is a girl named Tina, who's Kinda plump and heavy had red hair, blue T-shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes. The problem with this girl is that she loved to eat. She wouldn't stop eating during the main parts of the day witch was breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Back with Lincoln's group of friends, they still continued to enjoy themselves until a loud explosion was heard from the back kitchen of the food bar.

Everything is going to be ok!! N..n...need to panic yet. We're working on putting the fire out" the waiter reassured them as soon as everybody was looking at him. Another eplosion went off. The fire alarms soon went off. Everyone soon scrambled to the door to save their lives. Everyone almost made it out. The ones left were Lincoln, his friends and the fat girl named Tina.

"Great now we're stuck in this restaurant with a fatass girl stuck between the second second row of doors" Ronnie Anne said groaning.

"Excuse me Miss, that's a little rude to say" the fat girl said with an annoyed sounding voice. Tina wasn't always this fat. Back then, she use to be very skinny. But ever since her boyfriend dumped her for a blonde hair girl, Tina just went out to buffets around town to ease her sadness. Overtime she got use to eating a lot of food that she didn't really cared about her health sometimes. When her friends and family found about her breakup, they tried with all of their might to think positive and know that there's other boys out there. There's at least one boy waiting to be loved by a certain redhead beautiful girl. But she was too depressed to even listen to anyone anymore.

"It's true. If she wasn't so fat maybe we would've been free now!" Ronnie complained.

"Easy Ronnie" Clyde said in a stern voice.

"Sorry about her behavior m'am but she's trying to get out of here before the fire gets worse" Lincoln said pointing to the already spreading fire.

"Well, if you all try to push me through instead of complaining about my weight maybe we've been already freed" Tina dejected to Lincoln.

"My name is Tina" the girl added. The gang all pushed and shoved with all their might to free her but to no avail. They kept trying to free her but still got results.

Overtime the fire spreaded around them. Shelves, tables and the upstairs balcony, fell to the floor. Parts of the ceiling fell to the floor caught on fire that grew, separating Lincoln, his gang and Tina in separate spots of the building. The only possibie escape was threw the air ducts but the situation made it nearly impossible to even get to it. Lincoln's friends began to panic and hypertension ventilating including Ronnie. For the first time in months, the school's tough girl was scared for not only her friends and Tina but for her sort of boyfriend. Lincoln was not only her boyfriend but he was her man. She always admired his childish, cocky side. In her mind, Lincoln was the the smartest boy she knew out of her family.

"Lincoln, if we don't get out of here alive, I...I...I just want to say is that I love you so much" the haspanic girl cried out for her boyfriend to hear her sorrow.

"It's okay Ronnie. Everything is going to Okay. We'll get through this...together. And I love you too Ronnie" the white haired boy said in calm voice but loud enough for his girl to hear him.

"I don't mind the last words we might have but what are we going to do? We can't just sit here and wait for god to take us with him to his home" Liam pointed out.

"Yea, what are we going to do? I'm really to feel very uncomfortable here. I think once and if we get out, I'm going to start loosing this weight. If it wasn't for my despression, this wouldn't have happened" Tina spoke.

"Try to stay calm guys, I bet that we're on the news now. I mean look at this fire, it's very bad. I'm getting burns on my skin" Lincoln said trying to ease their worries.

Overtime, temperatures increased around them. They all started to think that nobody is coming to rescue them. Yes, Tina tried to still free herself from the door but to no extent. Lincoln's burns got to the point where it looked terrible just to look at it. Clyde past out due heaststroke while Zack and Liam walked around in circles murmuring the same thing over and over. Ronnie Anne cried even more now. The tears burned her skin a little due to the heat from the fire. She didn't really care that she had some burns on her body. She was busy mopping about the ways she treated Lincoln. Even though he forgave her for her pranks to get him to notice him, she still felt bad because of the results to some of them. Some injuries were small. Others were just painful to try to remember. That's how bad it was.

Soon came yelling. It sounded like it came from the outdoors.

"Hello! Is anyone in there!!" The voice screamed.

"Ahh Yes, there is people in here!" Tina yelled back. If you forgot, Tina was stuck between the second row of doors.

"Alright miss, what's your name?" The voice asked seriously.

"The name is Tina. I'm stuck here with four other people" she answered.

"We're trying to pry open the door now, so stand back" the voice yelled. The sound of struggling and pulling were being heard. Even though it wasn't enough to fully bring up their hopes, it was enough to do it a little. The clear front door soon flew off the hinges. A team of firefighters worked as fast as they could to save all of the kids and young teen that's stuck within the doors. They've freed the teen girl. They soon freed Lincoln's friends. Once they got to Lincoln, a big portion of the ceiling collapsed on his head, knocking him out.

Later, at the hospital, the sound of heart monitor was heard. Groaning and finally waking up, Lincoln then saw his family and friends.

"Hey guys...OW!" he yelled out of pain. His sisters then saw a very noticeable bump on his head as he rubbed the bandages covering it. Soon the doctor came into the room, holding a clip board.

"Oh good, you're awake. You had a pretty serious bump on you, son. The paramedics who were there had to put a lot of bandages and gauzes to stop the bleeding" he said as Lincoln held head in pain. The doctor explained what else he had and what he to do for the past couple of weeks but overall the doctor said he should be able to recover successfully overtime. He then gave him a prescription to help deal with the pain. Soon he was released from the hospital and was guided to the family van by Leni.

For the past weeks, Lincoln seemed to recovering at a good rate. His head didn't throb as much as it did back then. His family helped him with some of his homework because he lost some memory in certain subjects in school. His friends helped him with plenty of other things. At first he didn't want the help because he always tried to do everything by himself but he had no choice but to have his friends and family to help him through this

 **Well that's the story folks. Like I said Crafordbrian17, I made some changes to the story but I kept what you wanted the same. Anyway, please review on what you think**


	2. Important

New Account is 87crazytaxi. Go follow my other account 87crazytaxi. Please follow my new account instead, if you want to continue reading the Lincoln's New Sibling And The Spell. This account (crazytaxi87) May not be used ever again due to having our old cable company not being at our new location. So our old cable company (optimum) will be shutting down my old email c. So please follow my new account 87crazytaxi. Sorry for the inconvenience. My old email account along with my dad's has the ending part ending with our old cable company's name so anything related to our old cable company's name, they now own the rights to. So this account's stories and updates for Lincoln's New Sibling And The Spell will be under 87crazytaxi


End file.
